Instruction
'"Instruction" ' is a song from Lemonade Stand-Off. It is sung by Numbuh 3, Gumball, Anais and Webby. The song was originally performed by Jax Jones, Demi Lovato, and Stefflon Don. Lyrics Anais All my ladies All my ladies (What you gon' do?) Gumball All my ladies Wind to the left, sway to the right Drop it down low and take it back high No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction Wind to the left, sway to the right Drop it down low and take it back high No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction 1: Numbuh 3 You see me I do what I gotta do, oh yeah On the guest list, no need to queue, oh yeah Me and my crew, we got the juice, oh yeah So come here, let me mentor you, well Anais Some say I'm bossy 'cause I am the boss Buy anything, I don't care what it cost Stacked like casino, Armani, Moschino If you're The Supreme then I'm Diana Ross Gumball All my ladies Wind to the left, sway to the right Drop it down low and take it back high No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction Wind to the left, sway to the right Drop it down low and take it back high No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction 2: Gumball & Webby (Step one) Report to the dance floor when I say, oh yeah (Step two) Tell mom you'll be out till late, oh yeah (Step three) Pull up your bumper, cock up your waist, oh yeah (Step four) Grab somebody, now face to face and say Numbuh 3 Say that you're bossy 'cause you are the boss Buy anything, you don't care what it costs Stacked like casino, Armani, Moschino If you're The Supreme then I'm Diana Ross Numbuh 3, Webby, Anais & Gumball All my ladies Wind to the left, sway to the right Drop it down low and take it back high No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction Wind to the left, sway to the right Drop it down low and take it back high No, I don't need introduction 'Follow my simple instruction Gumball & Anais Yo, see me 'av everything what you want, put it on me They dunno the realest star 'cause she don't play They say I'm loco, di way me do me ting Gyal haffi back up, back up pon it Gyal haffi stack up, stack up pon it (All my ladies) bad gyal, bad gyal 'Nuff a dey ting, 'nuff a dey ting, say enough a dey ting Bad gyal, bad gyal, mashin' up di ting, mash up di ting pon him Numbuh 3 Say that you're bossy 'cause you are the boss Buy anything, you don't care what it costs Stacked like casino, Armani, Moschino If you're The Supreme then I'm Diana Ross Webby All my ladies Wind to the left, sway to the right Drop it down low and take it back high No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction Wind to the left, sway to the right Drop it down low and take it back high No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction Numbuh 3 No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction No, I don't need introduction Follow my simple instruction Trivia *Some of the lyrics in this song were changed due to explicit words.